


Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate

by sy1vi0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drug Use, Mental Instability, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy1vi0/pseuds/sy1vi0
Summary: Żałuje tylko, że zamiast dłoni brata nie trzyma foliowej torebki z białym proszkiem.





	Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate

Jego pierwszy raz ma miejsce w londyńskim laboratorium. Jest dwudziestoletnim studentem chemii, spędzającym deszczowe tygodnie przy probówkach, kolbach i zlewkach. Gdy jego koledzy topią uśmiechy w kolejnych setkach, on przelewa zdobytą wiedzę w roztwory alkoholowe, kwasy i estry.

Kilka minut temu przestał rozumieć eksperyment, nad którym pracował większość nocy. Stłumiona muzyka, której źródło tkwi w pobliskim pubie staje się głośniejsza, a on ewentualnie się poddaje. Dopiero gdy stoi ze wzrokiem skupionym  w gwieździstym niebie, zdaje sobie sprawę z lamentów własnego żołądka.

Chwyta za kanapkę, nie przywiązując wagi do rąk brudnych od różnych roztworów. Okruszki opadają na metalowy stół obok palnika spirytusowego, którego błękitny płomień oświetla jego bladą twarz. Pół godziny później zanurza w niego dłoń i nie czuje bólu, bo to, co stoi przed nim to nie palnik. Nie znajduje się w laboratorium, ale w kalejdoskopowym wymiarze. Muzyka rozdziera mu uszy. Odzyskuje świadomość dopiero w karetce.

Pierwszy raz poznaje LSD.

 

Za drugim razem jest świadomy, co robi. Jako dwudziestodwulatek siedzi na obcej kanapie w obcym mieszkaniu otoczony obcymi twarzami. Znajomy, z którym przyszedł kilka minut temu zniknął za drzwiami sypialni z nieznajomą dziewczyną.

Przez głośną muzykę przebijają się wibracje obcego głosu. Siedząca zbyt blisko dziewczyna pyta, czy chce poczuć się lepiej. Jej kolano dotyka jego, a on kiwa głową, bo chce,  _tak cholernie chce_. Chce tego uśmiechu obecnego na twarzach wszystkich obecnych. Chce tej swawolności w ruchu, pustki w głowie. Chce wreszcie wpasować się w tą stertę puzzli mimo świadomości, że już dawno została ułożona, a on stanowi niepasujący element, który prędzej czy później trafi do kosza.

Igła wpija się w żyłę, a kobiece usta w jego własne. Dziewczyna naciska tłok strzykawki, a coś co nie powinno znaleźć się w jego organizmie, wślizguje się do krwiobiegu i sięga coraz głębiej. Po kilku minutach litry adrenaliny uderzają o jego serce jak fale o klif. Dziewczyna z uśmiechem ciągnie go w kierunku sypialni. Pozwala na to, bo dzięki niej czuje się lepiej. Lepiej niż kiedykolwiek.

Drugim razem poznaje amfetamine.

 

Tym razem jest inaczej, bo podejmuje się pierwszego odwyku. W dwudzieste trzecie urodziny wykupuje bilet lotniczy za granicę w porywie naiwnego natchnienia. Pomysł jest prosty – nowe otoczenie i brak dostępu do amfetaminy oznacza bezbolesne zerwanie związku z narkotykiem. Jego główną motywacją jest strach, który sparaliżował go, gdy obudził się po kilkugodzinnym śnie na ulicy z krwawiącym nosem. Skradziono mu telefon i płaszcz. Cudem nie zamarzł.

Tym sposobem stoi przed otwartymi drzwiami kolejki górskiej w Ameryce Południowej. Na odwyku czuje się okropnie, więc z wdzięcznością przyjmuje ciepłą herbatę oferowaną przez uśmiechniętego przewodnika. Kilka minut później z zachwytem ogląda Andy łatwo przyswajając ciśnienie na dużych wysokościach. Dopiero, gdy wracają na nizinę dowiaduje się, że herbata była parzona na liściach koki.

Nie pamięta który to raz, ale wie, że poznał kokaine.

 

Nie pamięta ile ma lat. Nie pamięta kilku ostatnich dni. Nie pamięta jak znalazł się w szpitalnym łóżku. Żałuje tylko, że zamiast dłoni brata nie trzyma foliowej torebki z białym proszkiem.

Poznaje morfinę.

 

Następne lata to nieustanna walka. Odwyki i nawroty przeplatają się w cyklicznym kole, a on już dawno stracił nadzieję na wpasowanie się do społecznej układanki. Ma wrażenie, że narkotyki zniekształciły jego psychikę tak bardzo, że już nigdy i nigdzie nie będzie czuł się chciany.

Na ulicy mija bezdomnych i znajomych z okresu ostrego ciągu. Kiwają mu na powitanie i zapraszają gestem ręki do innego świata. W pomarszczonych dłoniach ściskają jak pacierz tabletki. W kieszeniach znoszonych spodni wystają tłoki strzykawek, przypominając krzyże. Niektórzy padają przed nim na kolana, łączą dłonie i proszą o darmowy towar. Mówi, że nic przy sobie nie ma i odchodzi.

Poznaje Johna.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciekawostka za free  
> Pierwsza scena prawdopodobnie wydaje się dziwna, bo jak Sherlock miałby mieć kontakt z LSD? Przecież zjedzenie zwykłej kanapki nie umywszy uprzednio rąk nie zaowocuje od razu serią psychodelicznych wizji. 
> 
> W kilku artykułach i książce trafiłam na sylwetkę Alberta Hofmanna, który był znany jako ostry staruszek, opisujący szczegóły swojego namiętnego związku z LSD w wielu publikacjach. On jako pierwszy doświadczył skutków tego narkotyku. Podobno właśnie w taki sposób, jaki opisałam przy pierwszym razie Sherlocka ;))


End file.
